Some self-attaching fasteners are attachable to panels without welding. As used herein, the term self-attaching fastener includes male and female self-piercing and self-clinching fasteners which are permanently attached to a panel. Examples of self-attaching fasteners include pierce and clinch studs, bolts and the like; and pierce and clinch nuts and other female fasteners of this type. Self-attaching fasteners include a fastener portion, such as a threaded or unthreaded shank portion in the case of male fasteners, or a threaded or unthreaded bore in the case of female fasteners.
The term “self-piercing fastener” as used herein refers to a self-attaching fastener in which the barrel portion is to pierce an opening in the panel. The term “self-clinching fastener” as used herein refers to a self-attaching fastener that is permanently installable in an opening that is preformed in the panel prior to inserting the self-clinching fastener into the preformed opening.